


Combine Your Hearts in One

by LateStarter58



Series: The Companions [9]
Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58
Summary: Two short tales of love on OB4





	Combine Your Hearts in One

_**England is Thine, OB4 is Thine…** _

“Don’t you think it too soon to ask Loki and Hannah to have the girls visit without us?”

“No, I do not, Henry. It’s only for a couple of hours, and they’ll help them, if anything. Our daughters are well-behaved, and heaven knows, _we_ need a break! Roll on the start of school.”

He nodded in agreement as they strolled along the path by the cider mill, the cool artificial wind ruffling their hair and the smell of fermenting apples wafting past them. It was late afternoon, a few days into the new year. A few other couples were also enjoying the tranquillity of the grounds, and they acknowledged ‘The Royals’, as they were generally known, with nods and shy smiles. Henry glanced down at his petite partner. Her long brown hair shone in the subdued winter light. He wanted to kiss the top of her head but this was too public a place for such an intimate gesture.

“Did you have a particular purpose in mind for this afternoon, my darling?”

Cate grinned. He knew her too well, but, she thought, perhaps not so well she couldn’t surprise him once in a while. “Possibly…” She grasped his hand a little tighter and guided their steps towards the comparative seclusion of the orchard paths.

Henry felt himself relax as they became surrounded by the trees. Even winter-bare, he found them a comfort. Something natural, something he could relate to his own past amongst so much hard plastic and metal. Cate paused as they reached a low bench and sat down, patting the seat beside her. He regarded her carefully for a moment then joined her, sitting in his straight, formal way.

“I’ve got something important to ask you, Harry.”

He turned to face her, a look of expectation on his handsome lean face. “Oh yes?”

As she took in his vibrant red hair, his glowing blue eyes and the stark perfection of his beauty, Cate forgot her carefully rehearsed speech completely. _How could he still take her breath away like this, after all this time and two babies? He still makes me weak at the knees._ She swallowed convulsively and pressed her palms against her thighs. “You know I love you, Henry.”

“I do.” He examined her face carefully. She seemed nervous. He felt a scintilla of anxiety. _Had he gone too far too fast with his plans for a political career? Did she resent the possible loss of family time? Was she angry?_

An even more terrifying thought crossed his mind: _does she want another baby? Wait, she’s talking again_

“And I appreciate that you have never pressured me about… I mean, I know you’d have preferred it from the start, what with you being all oldy-worldy, but you knew I wasn’t bothered, and as Han and Loki hadn’t either…”

Henry took her small hand and brought it to his lips. His kissed it lightly but kept it against his mouth as he locked his eyes with hers. It was a familiar gesture that never failed to turn her on.

“Stop that, I need to get this out.”

Her man smiled wickedly and released his grip with undisguised reluctance.

“I know that in your time, it was always the man, who...well, this isn't then, this is now and the world is different and women had to do... that is, I think it might be…” Cate stopped because she was close to tears and didn't want to fuck this up. Taking deep breaths, she composed herself, then almost lost it again as she looked up and saw his arched eyebrows and tender expression.

Henry was still not sure what was coming, but without doubt it was deeply meaningful for Cate. He half-smiled, still puzzled, but then she reached into her jacket pocket and brought out a small box. He recognised the logo: it was from _Volsci,_ Caius Martius’ jewellery studio. He gasped as Cate slid off the bench to go down on one knee in front of him.

“Harry of Monmouth, will you marry me?”

His smile was as broad as the path. “Why Cate, do you not know the answer already?”

She decided to tease. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I agree, it is rather, well, _irregular_ for the woman to propose, not least to a _king…_ but if the dowry is large enough and she brings-”

Cate’s face hardened just a little. “Oh, _I see_! And what do you consider would be a suitable offer, your Majesty?”

Henry made a show of looking around him at the apple trees that surrounded them, then over her head at the dome that sealed their lives against the vast emptiness of space. He kept his expression solemn. “Let me see… this modest orchard would be a start… you bring with you the title to _Orbital Base 4,_ all its lands and possessions?”

Cate frowned. “ _You CHEEKY BAST-_ ” His kiss stopped her words, and then they were both kneeling, wrapped tightly against one another. He surrendered to her will, and she to his, until it became too cold to stay where they were.

And Loki politely reminded Henry that it was past the hour to collect their daughters.

_**An Honest Man**_

Loki leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, just for a moment. His superhuman hearing would suffice for now; he wanted to relish the rare moment of peace and quiet. These past few weeks, his first as a father, had been marked by unprecedented levels of noise and bustle in the apartment. A seemingly endless parade of visitors of all ages called by to view the baby, some staying for minutes, others for hours; people he hardly knew bringing gifts, small children coming to gawp at his daughter. In fact, people only visited every couple of days and quite briefly, but the new mother was close to exhaustion, and Loki understandably anxious about her and the baby, and thus any intrusion was keenly felt. And of course, at the centre of it all was Frigga herself, the arbiter of all happiness: if she was content, so was the household; if she was distressed, her parents were left in no doubt.

A tiny gurgle made him open his eyes again after less than a minute. It was nothing; Frigga was fine. She was fast asleep under her blanket on a thin mattress on the floor in front of him, with her hands in loose fists either side of her head. Her wisps of black hair shone in the soft lighting, and her pink cheeks called to his lips. Loki was aware of a constant urge to hold her, to kiss her and squeeze her; to keep her safe in his arms. But he resisted. She needed to become an independent being; his job was to protect her but he must not smother her either. Nevertheless, he was startled by the unanticipated sensual joy his child had brought with her.

His eyes drifted to little Phoebe Knighton who was stretched out, also asleep, beside her. She was on her side, one chubby hand stretched out towards his daughter. Frigga’s ‘big sister’ had come to visit and as usual, had spent all her time gazing lovingly into the baby’s face or insisting on ‘assisting’ with every aspect of her care. She had been coming around every few days, usually with one or both parents. But occasionally, as this afternoon, Julie or Edward would leave her in Loki and Hannah’s care for a short period while they ran errands. While she was there Phoebe tried her best to be helpful; as helpful as a toddler could be. She was good at fetching things during bathtime, and she had a knack of distracting and entertaining the baby, whose wide eyes stared and tried to follow the toddler as she played, danced or giggled. But Loki was aware that there were moments when her mild obsession was wearing on Hannah, who was finding late motherhood something of a strain - on bad days. Loki was satisfied his beloved was happy, he knew she loved Frigga and that all was well, but she had confessed that she had never been so tired in all her life. Having a supernumerary child under her feet, however infrequently, tried her patience and added to her stress. However most of the time she was happy to indulge Phoebe, as it was undeniably heartwarming to see how much she loved ‘Bibby Figga’. And it wasn’t for ever: in a few months she would have her own little sister to keep her occupied.

On balance, Phoebe’s adoration of Frigga was a relief. Julie and Edward’s daughter was very close to her Uncky Loki and the adults had feared she might resent his attention being taken by an interloper. In fact, almost the opposite had happened. The toddler saw Frigga as her territory and was sometimes devastated when she had to share her or when it came time to leave, even now. However, it was getting easier as she learned more of the realities of life with a tiny infant: Loki smiled at the recollection of the times when Phoebe had pressed her hands to her ears to block out Frigga’s piercing and undeniable wails when hungry or uncomfortable. As the weeks passed, his daughter would get noisier and more assertive and, he assumed, Phoebe would find her less enthralling.

He was just wondering if he had time to do some preparation for dinner when the door to their bedroom opened and Hannah came out. Loki stood and stepped carefully round the babies to embrace her. She was pale and tired-looking, but she smiled up into his face.

“Did you sleep, my beautiful darling?”

“I did. Thanks for watching them both. Oh.”

“Yes. Both of them dead to the world.” He chuckled softly. “Edward is on his way to collect Fee.” He kissed her temple. “A warm drink, my lady? Or some apple juice?”

“Some cold water would be great. I feel a bit dry.” Loki moved swiftly to the kitchen. Hannah watched his graceful movements as he poured her a glass. He was so attentive, but without being annoying - a rare talent, she thought to herself. And his months at the nursery were paying off. He was excellent with Frigga, changing her and seeing to the laundry and the rest of the domestic tasks, freeing Hannah to concentrate on feeding and enjoying the baby. She took a deep draught from the glass he brought her and sat down beside him on the couch. His long arm snaked around her shoulders and she leaned against him, her legs folded up beside her, her head resting on his shoulder. She drew strength from him, from his comforting presence and quiet calm. Both of them let their eyes rest on their tiny daughter. Loki smiled proudly.

“She sleeps the sleep of the just.”

“Give her time. With you for a father, mischief can’t be far down the road.”

Loki’s eyebrows went up and he appeared offended. “It is not my intention to teach her to misbehave.”

“Of course not, but children learn by observation, and then, imitation.” She watched as he processed her words. He nodded, his face solemn.

“In that case, I must change my ways.”

Hannah smiled and took his hand from his lap onto hers. “Permanently.”

“Indeed, my dearest.”

Hannah shuffled a little to turn her body to face him. “I’ve been thinking, Lokes.”

He smirked. He had hated that contraction once, but now it seemed to signify a new, milder version of himself he wanted to embrace. “On what matter, my lady?”

“About making an honest man of you.”

He cocked his head, as he always used to when he didn’t understand something she said. Hannah grinned broadly; she loved that. “I’m afraid I don’t quite-”

“Marry me, Loki?”

“Ah. Of course.” He had wondered if hearing of Cate’s proposal might make Hannah think of doing the same. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Seemed like the right moment. Now we’re a proper family.”

Loki pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers gently. Her skin was soft and warm, and he felt his love for her surge in his chest. He could not speak, but hoped his embrace told her his answer.

Edward pressed the hail panel and was puzzled when no response came. He knew both Hannah and Loki were in there, but all he heard through the door was silence. He was about to press again when it slid open. Hannah was smoothing her blonde hair, and she appeared flushed and flustered. Her lips were swollen and her eyes glistened. Over her shoulder he could see Loki was crouching down, about to lift up a sleeping Phoebe carefully from between the two couches. _I seem to have interrupted something._

“Oh, hi Edward.” Hannah kissed his cheek and hugged him warmly. “Are you in a rush, dear?”

“Not really. I was just going to take Fee home and start dinner. Why? Do you need something?”

Loki stayed crouching but straightened his back and looked over at Edward. “Lady Hannah and I would like to pop down to _Verdi Concourse,_ justfor a short while, if you could possibly wait here with the little ones for us.”

Edward nodded. “No problem, Loki. Of course. Has Phoebe been OK?”

Loki leaned down and covered the toddler with a spare blanket. She grumbled a little, shifted until she was comfy, but didn’t wake up. Hannah touched Edward’s arm lightly. “She’s been adorable, Ed. She’s going to be a brilliant big sister. You know, you should tell her - she’ll be ecstatic.”

“We were planning to do that tonight, actually. Jules had a scan - that’s where we were this afternoon. We thought a picture might make it more real for her.”

“Perfect!” Hannah turned and reached for her shoulder bag. “Now, Loki, let’s go see Caius before I run out of energy or greedy-guts wants her next feed.”

Edward smiled to himself. He waved them off then settled down on the couch to message his wife.

  * _I’ll be a tad longer. I’m stuck at H &L’s for a bit. Looks like its not just the Monmouths who are making it official._
  * **_Really? Ooh lovely, TWO new outfits!_**
  * _What?_
  * **_Well, Phoebs and I can hardly wear the same thing to 2 weddings, can we?_**




End file.
